breathless winds
by chaoticlarkangel
Summary: only the breathless wind can stop the claws of flowers. but beware, this wind stops when stone tumbles.
1. Prologue

"Hope!" a golden tabby she-cat cried, her green eyes shone with pain. A beige tabby leapt into the nursery. "What is it Thornflower?" She asked.

"My kits are coming!" Thornflower gasped. Her belly ached with pain, her kits just couldn't wait. Hope grabbed some herbs in her mouth Thornflower couldn't recognize, it has been a while since any queen from WindClan kitted.

As the first kit slid out, Hope immediately called for Flowerpaw, her apprentice. Flowerpaw licked the bundle quickly, "It's a tom!" She cried. Her black tail flicking happily. Thornflower screamed as the second bundle came out.

_Kitting shouldn't be this hard_ Flowerpaw thought.

Hope licked the second bundle as fast as she could. "It's a she-kit." She purred.

Thornflower smiled for a slight second and then gasped in pain.

_Another kit!?_ Flowerpaw thought. _That doesn't seem right… Hope said there would be only two. _

The third kit was so small, and Flowerpaw licked it quickly. Hope purred.

"It's all over Thornflower! Here are your three kits!" Flowerpaw nodded as Thornflower wrapped her tail around her three newborn kits.

—

POV of ?

A gray tabby tom with amber eyes glanced at the nursery, the screaming had stopped. Thornflower had finally kitted. Thornflower wasn't his mate but he always wished she was, her golden fur gleamed in the sun making it very shiny and pretty. Her eyes matched the heather of WindClan's fields, her personality, and she was also the deputy of WindClan.

_I wonder if she named the kits yet.. Let me go check on her._ He thought. The gray tabby tom leapt out of his nest and he walked slowly into the nursery, in case Thornflower was awake. She wasn't. He glanced at Thornflower, she was nuzzling her kits and started cooing at them as they wailed for milk. "Hello, Thornflower." he meowed.

"Oh hi! I didn't see you come in.. Would you like to see the kits?" She asked purring in joy. The gray tabby nodded. He looked at the three kits, two she-kits and a tom. "Did you name them?" He asked.

"Oh I'm waiting until their eyes open." Thornflower meowed. The gray tabby tom glanced at the kits once more, there was a pure white she-kit, a golden-brown tom, and a tiny brown tabby she-kit. "They look so cute." he purred.

"Oh I know! I can't wait until their eyes open though." Thornflower mewed quietly. "I'm a bit tired. Do you mind if I sleep?" The gray tabby nodded, and sat right next to Thornflower, "maybe I'll get some rest too" he yawned. Thornflower purred quietly in amusement. "Don't think you're sleeping here Rainspeckle!" She meowed. "It's about time you found someone new."

"You knew?" Rainspeckle asked in shock. He didn't expect it to be too obvious. They were close friends but when he imagined it no one could tell he liked her. "Of course I did." Thornflower meowed. "I'm the deputy." Rainspeckle sighed. He always wondered who the father was but he knew it wasn't him. "Sleep well, Thornflower." He meowed bluntly before he left. "I'm going to hunt." He padded out of the nursery.

"Goodnight some rest after the hunt okay?" Thornflower meowed. Yet Rainspeckle knew she didn't have any feelings for him.

**—**

_hey, chaoticrissa here! thank you for reading the prologue! btw im too lazy to do the allegiance so that's all for today! i need some characters for the other Clans so add some in your reviews._

_thanks for reading, rissa_


	2. Chapter 1

**"Spongekit36" - Hope is a former-rogue and this time era is close to when the Clans first formed, that's why the Clan doesn't really care if they don't have a warrior name. Also, I have a perfect place for Bluefeather in this story! Hmmm.. Who knows who Thornflower's mate is. (that sentence sounds weird)**

**Catuwu - Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**Without further ado! Chapter 1 **

Thornflower's eyes blinked open as she heard a mew sound. _Did the kits open their eyes? _She looked at her three kits, the brown tabby she-kit had aqua-green coloured eyes, the golden tom had amber eyes and the pure white she-kit had aqua eyes. _wow. _The three kits looked at Thornflower, their eyes filled with curiousity _What should I name them? _Thornflower looked up as a silver tabby she-cat walked into the nursery. "Silverwillow? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Oh I'm expecting kits, they're 5 moons in already." Silverwillow replied. The silver tabby purred as she saw the kits. "What did you name your kits?"

"I didn't." Thornflower replied. She thought that the white she-kit should be Whitekit, Rosekit or Cloudykit, the brown tabby she-kit be Swiftkit, Thistlekit or Doekit and the golden tom would be Brackenkit, after her father's name. Brackenkit purred when she told him his name was Brackenkit.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to sleep, I'm tired. " Silverwillow yawned before settling into an empty nest. Thornflower nodded.

Brackenkit looked at Thornflower and then looked at his sisters who looked back at him. _I bet he's wondering what their names are. _"This is Swiftkit." Thornflower meowed as she pointed her tail to the brown tabby she-kit. "And this is Rosekit." she looked at the white she-kit. Brackenkit gazed into Thornflower's eyes, "mama?" he mewed quietly.

"Brackenkit. Hello!" Thornflower meowed happily. Rosekit looked at Thornflower and nodded for some reason. The white she-kit's aqua eyes filled with a hint of humour, then Rosekit jumped on Thornflower, biting her fur off. "Hey! Hey! Rosekit, no tugging fur allowed." Thornflower meowed sternly. Swiftkit looked at her mother and asked, "Where are we momma?"

"We're in the nursery, which is where kits like you stay. There's also queens that are expecting kits here too." Thornflower replied. Swiftkit nodded, and asked another question. "Who's she?" Swiftkit pointed her tail to Silverwillow, who was fast asleep.

"That's Silverwillow, she's expecting kits." Thornflower meowed. Rosekit and Brackenkit sneakily tried to go out of the nursery but Thornflower grabbed them before they could leave the nest. "Oh no looking around yet. You kits still don't even know your names!"

"What's my name?" Brackenkit and Rosekit asked at the same time, but it seemed like Swiftkit already knew her name because she paid no attention to her littermates. Thornflower looked at her three kits.

"Alright, you, are Rosekit." She meowed, putting her tail on top of Rosekit's head. "You are Brackenkit." she meowed as she moved her tail to Brackenkit's head. "And she's Swiftkit." Thornflower finished pointing her tail at the brown tabby who was licking her paw swiftly.

"Okay, Hi Brackenkit! Hi Swiftkit" Rosekit meowed, looking at her littermates, who were smiling and laughing.

"Hi Rosekit!" Her littermates meowed in unison. "Let's go out and play" Swiftkit meowed.

"Okay, but stick together." Thornflower meowed happily, her eyes shone with pride. Her kits were already acting like young apprentices. Brackenkit led the 'kit patrol' as they walked out of the nursery.

"Wow, the camp is huge!" Rosekit mewed in amazement. The camp was in the open fields so it was alway big.

"Hello, kits. What are your names?" a white tom with a flamed coloured ring on his tail purred. He looked like he was an apprentice or a newly named warrior, but he was just an ordinary warrior.

"First! What is your name?" Swiftkit meowed. Rosekit and Brackenkit nodded in agreement as if they also wanted to know what the tom's name was.

The tom laughed. "My name is Flamering." He looked at his tail and showed the kits. "They named me after my tail."

The kits laughed. "Wow! Could you show us around the camp maybe?" Brackenkit asked. Flamering agreed but asked them what their names were. When they said their names he showed them all the warriors that were in the camp, all the apprentices, all the elders and the medicine cats. The kits were always greeted with a respectful nod.

The Elders were especially nice, Gorserush, Steamfeather and Yellowfur. Gorserush was a gray tom matted with darker gray patches, Steamfeather was a smoky she-cat with a white bushy tail (she retired early due to an old leg injury. when it was healed she didn't want to leave the elder's den.) and Yellowfur was a yellow tom with thick fur. Rosekit adored listening to all their stories, especially the one about roses. The rest of the warriors were about nice but they didn't like this one apprentice named Redpaw.

* * *

"Shh. Momma is gonna hear us." Rosekit whispered, as the kits snuck out of the nursery. It was night fall and the kits wanted to explore outside the camp. Brackenkit and Swiftkit nodded. They walked outside the camp through the dirt place so the WindClan night guard wouldn't catch them. Rosekit ran across the heather fields. "Wow, it's so pretty."

"I know, it's gorgeous." Brackenkit purred as he laid his back against the soft heather. Rosekit giggled as she saw her brother and mimicked him, leaning against the soft ground. Swiftkit on the other hand smelled an odd scent approaching. She screamed as she saw the creature come out of no where. "AHHHHH!"Swiftkit screamed, she ran away but her paws ached and her eyes slowly closed as a huge paw whacked her face. All Swiftkit could see was black. Rosekit and Brackenkit cried for Thornflower while hiding until the creature saw them. "Wait, that's a badger!" Brackenkit hissed furiously, his claws unsheated. "I'm getting revenge for what you did to Swiftkit." He jumped, only to get hit by the badger.

Rosekit ran as she saw her littermates both lying on the ground. The badger followed her. "Someone! Please! HELP" she cried.

* * *

_**hehe, im an evil little being. sorry for the late update, i was busy with some personal stuff. but great news, the next update is probably in 2 days!**_

_**-chaos**_


	3. Chapter 2

**HI! I'm back with another chapter!**

** do you like chapters that are short but they update quicker (like every day or every 2 days) or long chapters that update every week or so?**

**here's the next chapter as promised. it's short**

Rosekit screamed as she entered the WindClan camp, her mother and the rest of the Clan woke as they heard her. The badger lumbered behind her, the Clan shrieked.

"BADGER!" a red tom, Redfur yowled. "Defense!" Four other cats ran beside him as they chased the badger away. Rosekit sighed and walked towards her mother. "Swiftkit and Bracken in the heatha field." she meowed before collapsing to the ground. She was only too tired and exhausted. Thornflower grabbed Rosekit's scruff and brought her into the nursery. "Take care of her Silverwillow." she meowed.

"Where are yo-" Silverwillow stammered before getting a glare from Thornflower. "Yes, Thornflower." she meowed quietly. Thornflower marched out of the nursery before running out of the camp to rescue her kits.

"Thornflower come back!" Rainspeckle asked. He followed her into the heather fields. "Where are you going?" he asked. Thornflower ignored him as she looked around the in the heather. She saw a lump of grayish brown fur laying, _uh oh! "_Oh thank StarClan!" Thornflower purred when she saw her kit start to move. "Swiftkit? Wait, who healed your injuries?"

"Mama." she purred weakly. "a cat healed me and Brackenkit." she pointed her tail at Brackenkit who was sitting right behind Thornflower. He waved his tail happily. Swiftkit sat up and looked at her mother, her ear was torn and there was cobwebs and marigold on it. Brakenkit's tail had a leaf wrapped around it. Thornflower sighed and picked up both her kits. _Who healed them though?_

"I want a badger ride!" Brackenkit cried. He scrambled up onto Thornflower's back and hung onto her fur. Rainspeckle walked back carrying Swiftkit by her scruff. as they made it back to the camp it was past moonhigh. Thornflower decided that it was time to get some rest. She grabbed her kits, and dropped them off into the medcine cat's den. Thornflower sighed as she left her kits. They were only two moon old and they got chased by badgers. She walked into the nursery and settled into her nest. _Enough of this, I need rest. I'm sure Gorsefeather will take care of the kits. Surely, my own sister would. _She thought.

* * *

Thornflower walked out of the camp, it was a whole day of madness in the nursery, her kits were telling stories about the badger to apprentices. She should have stayed with her kits, but she didn't trusting Silverwillow to take care of them. "Thornflower love!" a voice cried, from the ThunderClan border.

"Sandriver.. hey love," Thornflower mewed, padding towards her mate. Nuzzling his soft thick fur.

"How are the kits?" the golden tabby tom asked. "When are you giving me Brackenkit?"

"When he's an apprentice, I don't know if he'd like to leave though.." Thornflower replied, licking Sandriver's ears. He purred.

"We'll see, you could also bring Swiftkit or Rosekit, You know?" Sandriver pointed out, "Anyways, meet you at moon-high, I gotta go."

"I love you Sandriver" Thornflower purred, nuzzling his face.

"Love you more." Sandriver said before turning back to his border. Thornflower purred softly, and sighed.

She glanced at the sky, _Snowshadow, if only you were still here, what should I do? _Her mentor died of a terrible battle moons ago. She still needed to figure out who the mysterious cat was.

"Thornflower?" a voice from behind meowed. She turned around. It was Flamering. "Silverwillow kitted."

Thornflower walked beside Flamering, and padded back the camp. But she heard a scream.

* * *

**hahah im evil. ?**


End file.
